Shattered
by ShinyPixieDust
Summary: Harry and Draco have a fight but will this one end it all for them? Drarry, DxH, One-shot. Warnings: MPREG, Slash and Swearing. Co-author MerlfoxFell


Shattered

**Co-Written with MerlfoxFell (See Favourite Authors)**

Disclaimer: Don't own anything… JK Rowling does :)

Harry ran down the hallway to the dungeons and pushed his way through the potion master's door, Snape looked up surprised, what was Harry doing here?

"Harry?"

"I think he doesn't love me anymore" Harry sobbed "He doesn't want me, I can't, I don't understand, I love him, and he slammed the door!"

"Have you and Draco been fighting again?" Snape asked a little too smugly.

"I told him my news, and he didn't want to hear it!" Harry started sobbing even harder, Snape was struggling to get any sense out of the distraught boy.

"Harry, sit down here and explain this to me, properly and slowly."

* * *

The door slammed and Harry jerked awake, he curled into a tighter ball as his stomach clenched again.

"Harry, it's your turn to make dinner tonight!"

There was a pause.

"Harry!" He called yet again growing more impatient as he walked towards the bedroom.

Harry looked up as Draco appeared in the doorway.

"You don't look so good love? Are you ill?" Draco asked concerned.

"Well you wouldn't look so good either if you'd been throwing up the contents of your stomach all day!"

"I will always look good" Draco boasted back jokingly.

"Of course, Mr Perfect Draco Malfoy!"

"And remember you are perfect Harry Malfoy darling"

"Don't you fucking sweet talk me now you bastard, you've done quite enough of that!"

"What?"

"Don't act all innocent on me, it's your fucking fault"

"What is? What's my fault baby? What's wrong?"

"Baby, that's the fucking point, can't you guess Malfoy, you are meant to be perfect and all! Bloody perfect Malfoy's"

"I really don't understand? What are you talking about Harry, stop being so cryptic!"

"Are you stupid or what? It isn't hard to work out!"

"Come on, just tell me, whatever it is we can deal with it together"

"I'm telling you BABY, work it out!"

"Harry! I've had just about enough of this, will you explain already?"

"I'm carrying your baby!" Harry screamed back in anger.

"What?" Draco was utterly shocked.

"You heard me! I'm carrying your baby!"

"But.. but ..how?"

"How do you think you fucking idiot?"

"Oh."

"Yeah, that's right 'oh'"

"Harry you have to give me time to think about this, you can't just drop this on me and expect me to deal with it straightaway, I need time"

"Oh you're the one having to deal with it are you? It's all about you Malfoy"

"Don't Malfoy me Potter"

"Potter is it Malfoy? if I remember correctly you gave me your name, I thought you loved me but if that's how you want to play it fine. I'll come for the rest of my stuff in the morning, I'm leaving"

Harry ran out the room, slamming the door behind him. Draco tried to run after him calling his name but he only heard the faint pop of apparition.

* * *

"So YOU ran out on HIM… after he said he wanted time to think about it….?"

"Yes, but he obviously doesn't want me anymore, he hasn't called me Potter since we got married, it's Malfoy when he's angry now! Never Potter, and he said it, and he doesn't want me to be his anymore, he doesn't love me!"

"Oh do be quiet Harry, even I who tries my hardest to shut out all feeling can see he loves you, just remember when he told the whole world he loved you"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"Why won't you tell anyone Malfoy, we've been together for 3 years now, no one even knows you're gay, I'm tired of hiding, and lying, to everyone I love, I just can't do it anymore" Harry stormed into the great hall.

"Alright Harry mate? You and Malfoy haven't been fighting again have you?" Ron said as Harry sat down. "Oh God, don't look now but the git's behind you, what do you want Malfoy?"

"Ron, I came over because I wanted to talk to Harry"

"Who gave you permission to call me by my first name ferret face?" Ron snapped back only to be ignored by Draco who was still trying to get Harry's attention.

"Harry, please talk to me"

Harry stood up to walk out.

"Leave me alone Malfoy, we have nothing more to say to each other" He cried as he began to push past Draco and the crowd forming around them.

"Oh yes we do" Malfoy exclaimed as he got down on one knee in the now silent great hall.

"Harry, we've been together for 3 years now, and no one's known in all this time, but I want to tell the whole world that you're mine. We've had our hard times, and we always fight but you've been Potter to me for long enough… I'd love for you to be my Malfoy, marry me scar face?"

"Malfoy, what a twisted joke.." chocked out Ron "Have you been dared to do this?"

"That's got to be the most unromantic speech I've heard Malfoy, you'd better make up for it on our wedding night"

Harry and Draco kissed ferociously, to a stunned crowed and everyone was shocked further when a beaming, Snape stood up to slowly clap.

"About time" He muttered.

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"That was a long time ago, maybe we've changed now"

"If that doesn't prove it to you, do you not even remember the wedding speeches…?"

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"There was something about you from the moment I met you, it was a shame that I mistook love for hate, although you were a Gryffindor through and through back then, I'm glad I influenced you somewhat. Stop hitting me!" Draco said as Harry gave him a light tap on the arm. "I still remember the day Harry admitted he loved me and how it wasn't by choice, I still maintain it was the Slytherin and a little slip of my arm which put the truth potion in his goblet."

"How dis-honest of you Malfoy! I'm still surprised Harry forgave you for that." Tutted Hermione

"Worked for you and Won Won didn't it Hermione?" Teased Harry as Hermione sat back down in shock.

"But I'm so glad I did it because now I have my beautiful Harry not to mention my wonderful friends and family and their expensive gifts, we hope, thank you guys so much."

"I would like to propose a toast to my amazing friends, Draco and Harry, may they live a wonderful life no matter what mischief they get up to." Hermione laughed.

A chorus of 'to Draco and Harry' ran out followed by a solo 'to Scarface and I'

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"God, why did I walk out on him! I haven't done that since we made our house a home."

* * *

_*Flashback*_

"Harry… Are you sure it's meant to be all over me? I was pretty sure it was meant to be on the walls… I know I don't have much experience of muggle decorating"

"Aw Draco you look so adorable! How did you get yourself so covered in paint?"

"Maybe it's because someone, said you had to cover EVERYTHING!"

"I didn't mean you sweetie"

"Remind me again why we're painting and not just getting the house elves to do it?" Draco was a little irritated now.

"Because, a house isn't a home unless you've made it your own, we had to paint it the muggle way to say we'd done it ourselves, come one let's get you in the bath"

"Only if you come with me scarface, you're the one that got me in this mess"

_*End Flashback*_

* * *

"As I remember correctly, you never did finish that painting; you still have half a blue living room, far too busy with other things obviously. But I don't want to even imagine what those things are."

"God Severus, I'm such an idiot!" Harry sobbed.

"You're not an idiot Harry, you're just emotional, it comes with being pregnant" Snape replied quietly while trying to extract Harry from where he was sniffling on his robes.

They heard a shout of 'Harry!' as Draco burst through the door.

"Harry baby, why did you run?" Draco asked as he knelt in front of a hysterical Harry.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry I thought you didn't want me, I'm sorry"

"Shut up apologising, you stupid Gryffindor, I just called you Potter because I was upset that you weren't telling me what was going on, I didn't think, it is one of those stupid Gryffindor habits I've picked up from you, I love you , you idiot, come back home scarface, we'll christen the living room this time round" and with a wink to Snape Draco lifted Harry into his arms and carried him to their home.


End file.
